C R U S H
by Vibergt
Summary: Naruto menaruh hati pada seorang gadis anggota ekskul cheerlearder. Setiap selesai latihan basket, pasti Naruto mengoceh tentang gebetannya pada Sasuke. / "Sakuralah, kapan ya gue bicara sama dia?" / "Ditikung baru tau rasa lo" / "Gue suka sama lo!" / "Apa? Maksud gue, mungkin aja gue juga suka sama lo"


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishomoto**

 **Story Vibergt**

 **Warning : AU, typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sabtu siswa maupun siswi tidak belajar dan digantikan untuk kegiatan ekstrakurikuler sesuai dengan minat dan bakat masing - masing. Sistem pembelajaran sekolah sudah menjadi full day school, hingga membuat siswa siswi pulang jam 4 sore. Dan katanya hari sabtu dijadikan bonus menjadi hari libur. Tapi menurut Naruto maupun Sasuke pribadi, rasanya sama saja. Karena hari sabtu siswa siswi diwajibkan datang ke sekolah untuk ekskul. Hanya saja, beda ekskul beda jam. Sasuke dan Naruto menaruh minat di basket, jam ekskulnya dimulai dari jam 2 sampai 5 sore. Kebetulan bersamaan dengan ekskul cheerleader.

Naruto diam - diam sudah menaruh hati pada salah satu gadis anggota cheerleader. Gadis itu berambut merah muda, beda dari yang lain. Namanya Sakura, sudah seminggu lamanya Naruto memerhatikan gadis itu. Sejak dimana Sakura tersenyum singkat dimana Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di tepi lapangan.

"Gue heran Sasuke, kenapa dia tambah cantik sih?" Ucap Naruto saat melihat Sakura yang asik bercanda ria dengan teman pirangnya.

Sasuke mendengus singkat menanggapi ucapan Naruto. "Dia siapa?"

"Sakuralah, kapan ya gue bicara sama dia?" Ucap Naruto menyerukan keinginannya.

"Tinggal ngomong, apa susahnya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

Naruto menginjak sepatu Sasuke, membyat yang diinjak kesal. "Lo pikir gampang apa? Liat dia aja yang ngeliat gue, bikin jantung gue mau keluar"

"Ditikung baru tau rasa lo" Cibir Sasuke menyiapkan barang - barangnya untuk segera pulang.

"Lo mau pulang?" Tanya Naruto yang ijut berdiri.

Sasuke menyampirkan tas pinggangnya. "Kan udah selesai, ngapain gue lama-lamain disini?"

"Sakura belum pulang tuh, eh dia senyum ke gue!" Pekik Naruto saat melihat Sakura tersenyum kearahnya.

Sasuke mengacuhkan Naruto lalu berjalan pulang. "Sasuke tunggu gue!"

Hari silih berganti, Naruto semakin sering menceritakan Sakura gebetannya itu pada Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke berusahan mengabaikan sahabatnya sejak jaman orok itu, mau tak mau ia mendengar ucapan Naruto yang mengoceh pasal gebetannya. Dengan pelan Sasuke mulai tau kebiasaan Sakura karena ocehan Naruto.

Jam 2 Sakura sudah stand by di lapangan setiap hari sabtu. Ia juga selalu berbincang dan bercanda gurau dengan temannya yang berambut pirang. Sakura selalu membawa susu kotak rasa stroberi yang akan diminumnya jika usai latihan. Sakura pulang dijemput seorang pria berambut merah yang sepertinya kakaknya. Sakura kadang-kadang tersenyum ke arah mereka yang Naruto pikir senyum Sakura khusus untuk diri Naruto seorang pikir Naruto. Secara tidak langsung Sasuke mengetahui kebiasaan gadis merah muda itu. Karena Naruto yang selalu mengoceh dengan antusiasnya.

Sebulan telah berlalu, seperti biasa Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di tempat duduk yang disediakan dekat tepi lapangan sambil meminum ion isotonik. "Astaga! Sasuke dia berjalan kemari! Ini waktu yang kutungu - tunggu" Seru Naruto

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, dan benar Sakura menuju kemari. "Sepertinya ia ingin bicara" Pikir Sasuke

"Ya! Lo pergi dulu Sasuke. Jauh - jauh sana gue gak mau buat lo jadi obat nyamuk huss" Usir Naruto menyuruh Sasuke pergi.

Sasuke mendecih pelan, lalu berjalan menjauhi Naruto. Ia mencari tempat duduk yang lain yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan Naruto.

"Hey" Sapa Sakura saat sampai di depan Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal sambil menunjukkan cengirannya. "Hey juga"

"Ada yang mau gue bilang sama lo" Ucap Sakura

Naruto semakin melebarkan cengirannya saat mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Gu-gue juga, tapi lo duluan. Ladies first heheh"

'Yakin banget nih, kalo gak minta nomor gue mungkin gue ditembak kali ya!?' Batin Naruto bersorak sorai.

"Gu-gue suka ..."

"Kok lo jadi gugup? Bilang aja gak usah gitu" Ucap Naruto saat Sakura menghentikan ucapannya.

'Padahal gue gugup juga njayy! Jaga image!' Batin Naruto

Sakura menghela nafas. "Abisnya gue malu!"

"Lo malu sama gue?" Tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Sakura.

Naruto berusaha mencairkan rasa gugupnya drngan tertawa kecil. "Gue gak gigit kok"

"Gu-gue gue..."

"Lo kenapa?" Naruto greget sendiri jadinya.

"Gue suka teman lo" Ucapan Sakura sukses membuat Naruto tertohok.

"Sasuke!!?" Pekik Naruto dengan nada bertanya ke arah Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto memanggilnya menyahut. "Apa?"

"Gue suka sama lo!" Pekik Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Apa? Maksud gue, mungkin aja gue juga suka sama lo" Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura berlari kearahnya lalu menggandeng tangannya. Berbeda dengan reaksi Naruto yang bertolak belakang.

'Kuingin marah'

Naruto merasa dongkol setengah mati, tapi tiba - tiba ia mengingat ucapan Sasuke waktu lalu.

 _"Ditikung baru tau rasa lo"_

"Bagus! Jadi sekarang kalian jadian!? Aku membencimu" Jerit Naruto kesal.

"Apa!? Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Naruto menendang kaleng ion isotonik didekatnya. "Tidak! I'm kidding!" Ucap Naruto mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan pulang dengan rasa penyesalan.

"Kita jadian?" Tanya Sasuke mencium punggung tangan Sakura yang ada di genggamannya.

"Kalau boleh" Gumam Sakura tersenyum kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 ** _Alohaa, bru kmbali abis hiatus TvT. Sibuk bgt sm skolah suerr deh. Abisnya udah kls 3 Sma hiks, kayaknya bakal jarang buka ffn ((. Aku lbih aktif di wp, yang pnya wattpad, sapa tau ada yg mau mampir ke ficku pen namenya Vibergt._**

 ** _Ada jg fic mc yg kubuat tpi updatenya di wp aja, soalnya kalo di ffn gak bisa pke gambar (( dan htus di edit ulangg (_**

 ** _Dannn mksih bgtt yg ydah review ficku sblumnya yg rada absurd gaje itu. Kuharap bisa mnghibur guyss. Skali lgi maaf, aku bakal jrang aktif di ffn lgi #hiks_**

 **Pesan dari Naruto "Jangan mau diam aja, nanti ditikung baru nyesel kayak gue" :v**


End file.
